Collar'n'Chain
by usagiii
Summary: Kyo has just been rejected by Touru. Yuki begins to act suspisiously, and uses Kyo's mistake of running away to a nearby hot spring to blackmail him into joining the student counil as Yuki's underling. What else does Yuki intend to do to Kyo? O.O
1. Chapter 1

**Collar'n'Chain**

**Chapter 1**

" I'm sorry, I've never seen you in that way"

Kyo blinked, then bowed his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I see. Thank you, for your honesty" he smiled and moved away.

Touru for a moment, reached out to him. Then she retracted her hand and fled, sadness and bewilderment causing her to cry.

A rustle in the trees caused Kyo to start.

"Who's there?" he snapped, looking around.

There was a scuffle, then none other than Yuki appeared, dressed in gardening overalls and holding a hand-shovel.

"It's not my fault my garden is close to your appointed confession area " he sniffed haughtily.

Kyo looked at him. His eyes were empty, like twin vacuums, and for a moment, Yuki felt as though he was being sucked in.

Kyo looked away and sighed.

"Yeah whatever" he replied and shoved his hands into his pocket, setting off at a slow trod through the woods.

Yuki, once sure Kyo was a fair distance away, sagged against a tree. He dropped his spade and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes couldn't draw themselves away from Kyo's beautiful downcast figure.

Yuki's garden, in truth, was north from the spot for a half a mile. What Yuki was wearing was all a disguise in order to follow Kyo and Honda-san in secret, and overhear what they were saying. What happened was that Kyo had asked Honda-san to go for a walk with him right after lunch, and since Yuki had a hunch about what it would all be for, he just had to find out whether Honda-san accepted or rejected Kyo.

* * *

Kyo marched into the house like a zombie. He headed to his room and gently shut the door. Then he stripped and grabbed a towel and a change of clothes. He went to the bathroom ad took a shower, but even though he scrubbed as hard as he could, he felt more dirty than clean. He felt like he had done something dreadful. No one was supposed to make Touru cry, and of all people, he had done it.

Kyo looked up at the shower faucet. The water splashed down on him.

"What would I give to be in a hot spring right now. My life? My freedom? My Happiness?" he mused.

"Shigure is used to me going away, but then recently he's come up with really weird punishments. Do I really want to risk one night for three weeks in cleaning up patrol? Touru doesn't really care anyway and Yuki? He'll be GLAD!" Kyo growled, the thought of Yuki taking pleasure in his misery AND the opportunity to woo Toru disgusted him to no end, but what could he do? He was already rejected.

"As I see it, I am redundant now. And I'm sure no one will notice, even Shigure" Kyo muttered, his anger slowly dissipating with the cleansing rush of the water. His mind wandered to the hot spring brochures he had picked up at random a few days back. They had looked really appealing then. Now they were calling him.

Kyo got out of the shower and went to his bedroom, planning what he will bring with him to the hot springs. He looked through the brochures and decided on the cheapest and nearest one, leaving it on his desk and putting the rest away. After changing and packing several items, he scribbled down on a piece of paper that he was leaving for a while, and then climbed out his window, landing softly on the earth below, and walking away.

* * *

"Kyo! Kyo!" Shigure called out the later that afternoon.

Yuki and Touru were heading over to Hatori's with Shigure.

"He's probably sound asleep. Yuki, go and wake the kitten, he's bound to jump out of bed if he sees you in his room. Touru, he'll probably cuddle her like a teddy bear" he laughed, pinching Toru's cheeks.

"Hey, no fair" Touru murmured, flushing.

"Alright, give me a minute" Yuki replied and went up to investigate what was wrong with the cat.

"Touru and I will wait in the car. Don't do anything perverted to him!" Shigure laughed as Touru got into the back seat.

"Yeah, I can say the same thing for you with Honda-san!" Yuki replied, rolling his eyes.

Shigure only laughed harder while Touru blushed harder and said something which Yuki couldn't hear as he went into the house.

Yuki went up the stairs and went over to Kyo's room. He knocked the door, but after no response, he opened it and strode in.

"Cat, get up already!" he said, annoyed.

However there was no one around.

Yuki was about to leave when he noticed the note on Kyo's desk. Reading it, he sighed, remembering the afternoon's incident.

"If Shigure finds out about him leaving…" Yuki said to himself. Then suddenly he smiled, but not one of those lovely ones which Touru lived on. No it was sly and rat-like, a smile which said the owner was scheming a most evil and ruthless plan, in order to catch himself a cat for dinner.

"Now where did he go?" Yuki mused. From the corner of his eye he noticed the hot spring brochure. Picking it up, he remembered a few days ago Kyo was telling Touru he really wanted to go to a hot spring one of these days. Yuki slipped it into his pocket and smiled to himself. If he was any more predatorily, his eyes would have glinted danger.

Yuki rushed down and informed Touru and Shigure that he had forgotten about going with Kyo to the next village to buy some supplies for the student council. He had to do it with Kyo as Kyo was soon becoming an assistant student leader.

"I didn't know Kyo was on the council!" Touru exclaimed.

"Well, it isn't official yet, that's all" he smiled, waving them off.

After making sure that the pair of them were fairly far away, Yuki went upstairs and packed a few belongings. He then called a taxi, then called up the hotel where the hot springs were at to make a reservation for a room for two for that evening and once that was done, calmly locked up the house.

* * *

Kyo pulled off his shirt and stepped out of his shorts. He wrapped a towel around his waist and packed away his belongings, locking them in the locker provided at the hot spring lodge. Kyo had walked all the way from the house to the lodge to vent out his anger, so now he was calm, but exhausted, and was really looking forward to sinking into the lovely warm water.

With only a key and a towel, Kyo made his way through the long corridor of the lodge and opened a bamboo door which led out into a beautiful garden. Walking though the garden, the cold air made Kyo shiver, and so the sight of the hot spring, surrounded by large rocks and bamboo fencing, was very, very inviting.

Kyo stepped into the water and sighed. He could feel all the tension in his body slowly unwind. He walked further in and sat down on a smooth protruding rock. Sighing once more, he threw his hands back and folded them behind his head, relaxing and enjoying the steam waft up around him.

The sound of footsteps, and splashing as someone entered the pool did nothing to disturb Kyo's entire blissful state. However, his nose picked up a familiar scent, and immediately Kyo sat up and glared at the intruder.

Yuki stood in the pool, waist-deep in water. His hair shone, sleek and wet, and if he hadn't been his archenemy, Kyo would have said Yuki looked beautiful.

Kyo shook his head to clear out the unwanted thoughts and growled " What are you doing here?"

"Covering up for you" Yuki retorted, strolling over and leaning against the rock " I told Shigure and Honda-san that we are searching for some Student council-related materials"

"You reeeaaallly didn't have to" Kyo replied, narrowing his eyes " You could have just reported me"

"But think, if I did, you'd be set to clean the house for a week, AND learn how to cook and eat leeks. Shigure has doubled the punishment recently, so that YOU don't go running around aimlessly like this, trying to find ways to beat me" he smiled.

Kyo blanched, and then sighed.

"Plus, you would have worried poor Honda-san, who would have thought it was she who drove you away, and not your own selfishness, cat" Yuki replied, calmly sauntering over and sitting down close to Kyo on another protruding rock.

"You didn't do this out of the goodness of your heart did you Rat" Kyo said warily.

"You are so right!" He said brightly, as though talking to a five-year old. Then he dropped the happy tone and looked at Kyo as the prey he was, smiling slyly "In return for keeping your secret, you are going to help me with the student-affairs office. I need an assistant, and you are perfect. Once I get your name and position engraved on one of the silver bands which us student council officers wear, you'll be set" Yuki purred happily.

"What? No way! I don't want to do that! That's a lot of unnecessary work!" Kyo replied, getting up and moving away from Yuki to sit further off.

"And what about sweeping for a month, and steamed leeks for breakfast, lunch and dinner? How about we throw in a "I-Hate-You" letter from Touru because we ALL have to eat your rotten leeks" Yuki grinned.

"Alright, alright I accept" Kyo replied and Yuki's smile widened, reaching his eyes "You won't regret this"

* * *

The following day at school, Kyo and Yuki attended the school council meeting together. Seated around a table, the seven committee members, including Kyo and Yuki, finally came to Yuki's department after a long discussion of finance and the expense of the school's clubs in a whole.

"There is a school festival which needs to be prepared for. Does anyone have any ideas?" The leader asked.

No one seemed to come up with anything pleasing. Then Kyo spoke up "How about an all out horror house, school wide?" he asked.

The other six members stared at him.

"Why not?" An ENTIRE school dedicated to horror is bound to attract a lot of attention and draw crowds. Classes which do not wish to scare people can do "Horror Cafes" which will be really popular –" Yuki spoke up for him.

"Especially if they are right smack in the middle of a maze, or somewhere. People will love it!" Kyo interrupted Yuki.

"And coming up with the and costumes is easy and generic; ghouls and ghost and zombies and such. We can advertised prior to the development of the plan, to first see how the school and student body think of this idea, and if it's a positive outcome, we can move forward" Yuki added

"And as for selling this idea to those outside, we can build up the excitement by deciding that only those who have ticket can enter, like a proper Haunted School/house" Kyo interrupted again.

"And it's something unisex" one of the committee members said " You know, I think Kyo should become part of the committee. The two cousins work so well together. What do you think, the rest of you?" she asked the rest of the committee, who all nodded in agreement.

"B-BB-ut I'm not really in-" Kyo began, then, feeling the cold glare of Yuki's stare, changed what he was saying " I'm not really any use" he sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll leave you in your cousin's hands. He'll show you the ropes and take good care of you" the Leader said and smiled.

After that Kyo received his own personal committee band and accepted the new title as Yuki's underling.

"Kyo, give me a hand with the props, I need to get samples of them organised to showcase to the classes who want to do the horror-scare part of the haunted house" Yuki said.

Kyo, who had every intention of slipping away since the rest of the committee members had left, turned back and sighed, following after Yuki.

Yuki led them to a room near the roof. It was a large room. The walls were lined with rows and rows of costumes. There were cupboards and shelves stacked with bags of fabrics and sewing materials, and all over the floor were remains of sewing such as pieces of fabric, paper cuttings and colourful thread. There must have been over two or three thousand costumes.

"The Drama Club is very dedicates. They made all this themselves; don't ruin anything" Yuki ordered.

Kyo rolled his eyes.

The pair sieved through the clothing. They selected only the scary ones and they were all organised them into boxes which were lined just inside the room.

While Kyo was looking around, he picked up a brown collar. He saw a metal chain was attached to it, about a metre plus long, but ignored it, curious about what it would look like on his neck.

"Rat! Look!" he said after he had fastened it on. Then he froze and kicked himself mentally. Why would he want the _Rat_ of all people to know?

Yuki turned around to see what was up with Kyo and froze. His heart jumped into his throat; Kyo, holding onto the rim of the collar, looked too edible to be alive. Kyo, absolutely oblivious to Yuki's disposition, sighed and went over to a full-length mirror.

"Take it off" Yuki half-growled, his hands itching to grab Kyo and devour him.

"It doesn't look that bad. What the hell is your problem?" Kyo snapped.

"Just take it off will you? This has nothing to do with whether you look good or not" Yuki said firmly. _You look great, too great, in fact, irresistible_ Yuki said in his head.

"Stop telling me what to do. This collar isn't in our agreement" Kyo retorted, idly pulling off the chain which had gotten caught in his hair.

Yuki's eyes narrowed. He walked towards Kyo and reached for his neck. Kyo moved away and instead Yuki grabbed hold of the chain.

Yuki tugged at it and Kyo fell forward.

"Don't do that!" Kyo gasped, clutching at it.

Yuki pulled Kyo up by the collar and slammed him against a wall. He then tied Kyo's wrists up with the chain and held onto them tightly in one hand, his other slowly running itself down Kyo's face.

"Do as I say, and I won't torture you like this" Yuki hissed into Kyo's ear.

Then nimbly, he undid the lock and pulled it off Kyo, while Kyo simply stared, dumbfounded by the whole intimidating situation. Like a kitten in shock, he stared at Yuki, who held his gaze steadily, as though hypnotizing him.

Once the collar left Kyo's neck completely, Yuki looked up, breaking his spell on Kyo.

Kyo, feeling dizzy and confused, shook his head " Okay, okay fine, let me go already" he hissed, wriggling in pain.

Yuki closed his eyes. What he would do to have Kyo on a soft place, doing exactly what he was doing then, beneath him, but for very different reasons.

Yuki let go suddenly, which left Kyo off balance and he crumbled down to the ground.

"Oww" he uttered, rubbing his bruised wrists.

Yuki tossed to collar in a far corner, hoping that he never laid eyes on it ever again, for Kyo's sake.

"I'm going to go rinse my wrists, Rat" Kyo threw over his shoulder as he headed for the door.

Yuki caught him by the shoulder and turned him around. He grabbed Kyo's forearm and brought Kyo's wrists up to his lips. Then ever so gently, he licked the bruises.

"Sto-" Kyo began and pulled away, but only found himself trapped between a wardrobe and Yuki, who had taken captive of both his arms and was switching between the two wrists, licking them both. To Kyo's utter embarrassment, it actually felt good, and the pain was residing a little. Plus, there was something very alluring about Yuki licking him.

"I don't want you disappearing on the job" Yuki explained, as he released Kyo's wrists "Suffer with that for a while, this will all finished in another thirty minutes"

The thirty minutes crawled by like zombies in a horror flick; slow, heavy, groaning and dead, for Kyo. The minute they were up Kyo burst out of the room and would have run all the way home if not for the hand which grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt.

"The boxes still have to be distributed to each class. You do it. I'm going home first. If you don't do it right" Yuki said, leaning in so close that Kyo could feel Yuki's chest against his back, " I will so make you pay for it" he smirked and the pushed Kyo away from him, making him stumble and fall down.

"Rat! You bastard!" Kyo jumped up, but the Rat was nowhere to be seen.

Kyo growled and wanted to run away with every fibre of his body, but gave in. He didn't want to be killed over a bunch of stupid boxes.

When Kyo finally arrived home, he first met Shigure out in the front of the house, with Touru. They were loading the car with food and suitcases.

"There's a 3-day party at Hatori's in honour of his birthday" Shigure beamed.

"Oh! Let me –" Kyo began, heading in doors.

Shigure grabbed his arm "No, not you. You have to stay home. Yuki insisted. The both of you have some planning and work to do for the committee" Shigure said and released Kyo.

Kyo flushed "Who else isn't going?"

"Oh, just you two. Don't destroy the house while we're gone will you?" Shigure said and waved.

Touru looked at Kyo for a moment, her gaze lingering, as though she again, wanted to try reaching out to him. However when Kyo looked up and in her direction, she merely smiled and waved, getting into the car and turning away from him.

Kyo felt a stab in his heart for a second. He turned away and walked towards the house, depressed. Opening the door, he took off his shoes and put them aside before stepping into the house.

"I'm home" he said grudgingly, not really expecting a reply.

"Welcome-back" Yuki replied, right next to his ear.

Kyo jumped back in shock " What the hell are you doing you idiot?" he exclaimed, while Yuki just smiled and walked forward into the house, ignoring Kyo.

"Touru-chan left some dinner for you. Take it up to the attic. I've laid out the banner and paints and I need your help to complete the work" he smiled and went upstairs.

"Banner?" Kyo murmured to himself. Sighing, he headed for the kitchen. The sting of his wrists reminded him that it didn't pay to disobey.

Kyo juggled his dishes up the stairs. There were a few plates, which made them hard to hold all at once. Once he reached the attic, he was about to kick open the door, when Yuki opened it for him..

"Come in" he smiled, closing the door behind Kyo.

For a moment Kyo froze up, realising that he could have just dumbly walked right into a trap. However Yuki merely moved over to a large rectangular piece of cloth on the floor and squatted down, using a pencil to draw out a design on it.

"We have to make a banner for the council room" Yuki said while Kyo sat down on a crate and placed his food down beside him, eating some of his oden first.

"Oh okay. Is that design one which was given before hand?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, the Student leader in charge of Finance is also an artist, and designed it for us. I have to draw it out here, and you'll help me paint it in later" Yuki replied " Can you pass me that marker? It's right beside your foot"

Kyo looked down. It was a large black marker. He picked it up and stood, walking towards Yuki with his bowl in his other hand. However, as he walked forward, he slipped on another marker.

"Oh!" was the only thing Kyo exclaimed before he landed straight on top of the banner, his food spilling everywhere.

"The banner!" Yuki gasped, horrified " Th-The, how wh-" Yuki stared in shock.

Kyo groaned and sat up, but in a blurr, he found himself sprawled on his back again, at a little further distance.

Then suddenly, he was raised high by the collar, and thrown out the only window in the attic.

Kyo got up from the dirt. He felt dizzy and tired not only because of the fall, but because he hadn't eaten much at all. Rain began to fall slowly, then it built up. Kyo immediately gasped and headed fro the house. The one thing he hated was the rain – he got sick way too easily from it. The last time he was stuck out in the rain, he had fever which lasted a week.

Yuki blocked his way to the house " I'm not finished with you" he growled and kicked Kyo so that he flew back and hit the ground, smacking the mud.

Kyo got up, and sneezed " Rat, stop this will you? - _Achoo! _- ! I, am too - _Achoo!_ - tired" he gasped, struggling to stand. He could feel the sickness grabbing hold of his immune system.

"What did you say?" Yuki asked, grabbing hold of Kyo's hair and pulling his head back.

"S-SStop" Kyo said and passed out.

"Cat? Cat?" Yuki said, releasing his hair and grabbing him by the shoulders, shaking him " Kyo? Kyo!" he exclaimed " Hey cat, don't die on me. Touru will accuse me of kill you!" he growled, shaking Kyo. Yuki let Kyo fall back onto the ground and bent over Kyo's lifeless body, wondering what to do.

As Yuki was trying to figure out whether he really wanted to save Kyo's sorry ass, Kyo slowly came around. His eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be very weak.

"Yuki?" he said, looking up at the rat.

Yuki froze. _The cat called me Yuki? _He thought to himself in shock.

Kyo tried to sit up. However he fell back, hot fevered breath coming came out of his mouth.

" I'll, I'll help you if you say my name again" Yuki said.

Kyo looked at Yuki with really huge, glazed over eyes, It was as though he was there, but not really, there. He reached up for Yuki's shoulder, but caught his hair instead "Yuki?" he smiled, his eyes glimmering strangely. Yuki then realised that Kyo probably was so sick he thought he was dreaming. No matter the reason, Kyo's beautiful flushed face was pulling at Yuki's heartstrings. Yuki scooped Kyo up immediately and took him indoors with him.

At the door, Kyo became flustered and insisted to be put down.

"I-I'll walk" he said, climbing out of Yuki's arms.

Yuki set him down before Kyo fell over and hurt himself, and watched the cat as he slunk upstairs and into the shower.

"He has a fever" Yuki murmured to himself. "I'll get him more food"

Kyo turned on the shower tap. He peeled off his dirty clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning it very hot, he scrubbed, wanting to get rid of all the dirt and grime.

However the heat got to his head, and as he stood beneath the spray, he became faint and stumbled, collapsing suddenly.

"Kyo! Are you alright?" Yuki exclaimed.

No answer

Yuki rushed over to the bathroom and burst open the door. To Yuki's horror there lay Kyo, on the floor, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Yuki sat beside Kyo's bed, moping Kyo's forehead. Kyo was in a high fever and kept burning up and then becoming cold.

It was a few hours after Kyo had collapsed in the shower. Yuki had carried Kyo all the way back to Kyo's room, and had set him there to rest. However, as Kyo kept on sweating, Yuki ended up getting some cool water and a towel, and sat by him, moping away the sweat.

Yuki stood and gathered the cloth and water. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, intending to get a fresh bowl of water and another cloth.

As Yuki rinsed the cloth, staggering footsteps could be heard from the staircase. Yuki dropped his things and rushed over, colliding with Kyo. They ended up with Yuki on the ground and Kyo on top of him.

"Why are you down here?" Yuki asked as Kyo gingerly pushed himself off Yuki.

"Hungry" he said, his eyes as wide as a kitten's.

Yuki's heart melted.

"Yes, you never ate did you? Here, sit here" Yuki said and put Kyo on top of the kitchen counter.

Yuki got Kyo a chair and placed him on it, like one who would a pet cat, and got some of the remaining food Touru left.

"N-Not too much" Kyo said as he gazed at the spread Yuki laid out.

Yuki smiled and picked out what he knew Kyo liked and began to feed it to him.

"I can eat" Kyo whined, pawing at Yuki's unrelenting hand.

"Come on, say _Ahh…_" Yuki smiled, ignoring Kyo's protests.

"Ahh…" Kyo said and accepted the food somewhat grudgingly, but contently.

After feeding Kyo, Yuki took him by the hand and led him upstairs. Yuki really wanted to take Kyo back to his room, it didn't seem like Kyo, in the state that he was in, would notice the change very much, but he headed towards Kyo's room never-the-less.

However at Kyo's door, he suddenly clung to Yuki " I wanna go with you. You're going to leave for some place else again right?" he said, saying the words which Yuki wanted to hear but knew he shouldn't listen to.

Yuki, against his desires, was about to coax Kyo into his room, when Kyo's hands slipped into Yuki's clothes.

"Y-You're like a girl, you know. Slender, soft" Kyo murmured, for a moment sounding like his old, healthy self. His head dipped, his lips grazed Yuki's neck " Maybe, if it was you, then I could forget Touru-chan" Kyo said, his voice trembling. Tears rolled down his face " Why did I have to fall in love with-with Touru-chan" he said and hiccupped, reverting back to his feverish dream-self. Then like a load of bricks, Kyo sank to the floor at Yuki's feet " I can't stop thinking about her. How she looked so sad. How it was all my fault. I have no more energy, no more life to do anything anymore" Kyo revealed, " I don't even feel like fighting the Rat-person. He seems so, perfect for Touru anyway. I don't want Touru to get sad, because I'm hurting the one she…loves…"

Yuki blinked. Then he squatted down " You mean me, right?" he said, looking at Kyo's face.

"You're Yuki–san" Kyo smiled.

"That doesn't make any sense; Yuki and the Rat are the same. I'm the Rat" Yuki said.

"But this is a dream, and in my dreams, Yuki–san is always as beautiful as you are" Kyo smiled, his hand touching Yuki's face " The only other person I've every liked, besides Touru-chan, is Yuki–san, not the Rat. The Rat is the nasty part of Yuki–san. But Yuki–san, is beautiful" he smiled.

Yuki blinked. On one hand he had just realised that deep down inside, the feelings Yuki have kept for Kyo a secret for so long were actually mutual. However, Kyo certainly didn't fancy his nature. But the thing is, neither did Yuki, so he didn't have any bad feelings about that.

"But, you've always wanted to defeat me" Yuki probed.

"Yes, so that I can be on equal terms with you. So that you'd see me as someone you could look at, not look down on" Kyo said then gasped, bringing a hand over his eyes " My head hurts"

Yuki stood up and extended his hand to Kyo "Come on, let's go back to our bedroom" Yuki smiled.

"Our? I share a bedroom with Yuki–san?" He asked " Then what was that room just now?" Kyo asked, pointing at his own room.

"Oh, that one is the Mouse's room" Yuki smiled and drew Kyo away with him.

Yuki's room was very spacious. And since Yuki had recently gotten compensation for helping Shigure with something, it had gotten a wonderful renovation. It was partitioned, the first part was a place for shoes and indoor plants. Then you slide aside the siding doors which separated the front door from the room, and stepped into the main part of the bedroom. A queen-sized bed with blue bedding and sheets stood just beneath a large window which was directly across from the sliding doors. On the right was an oak desk with work neatly arrange and a matching wardrobe stood across the room from it with a full-length mirror beside it. The only window in the room was right above Yuki's bed.

Yuki led Kyo to the bed and gently persuaded him to sit on the bed.

"Hot" Kyo said and immediately pulled off his blouse. He then sprawled across the bed, flushed and heated.

"Hot" Yuki said under his breath, but meant it in a much more perverted way. Yuki turned away flushed scarlet, and began to busy himself with something else to take his mind off of the building arousal.

"Yuki–san, where are you?" Kyo said all of a sudden, sitting up on the bed.

Yuki dropped the nightshirt he was trying to put on. He then turned towards the bed and slowly moved towards it.

"Kyo-chan" Yuki sighed.

Kyo looked up at Yuki. His large eyes seemed to swallow Yuki whole.

"Yuki–san?" Kyo smiled, absolutely oblivious of the effect he was having on Yuki.

Yuki climbed on the bed and pushed Kyo down, looking down at Kyo as he bent over him on all fours.

"Yuk-" Yuki cut Kyo off as he kissed Kyo hard on the lips.

"Nnn-" Kyo uttered, feeling flustered and bewildered.

Yuki drew away. He couldn't believe he was kissing an ill and feverish Kyo. It was a really under-handed thing to do, since Kyo wasn't at all attuned with his proper senses. And yet, Yuki couldn't help but WANT him so bad.

Kyo tried to get up and move away from Yuki's intimidating position, however Yuki narrowed his eyes and before he realised what he was doing, he had Kyo pinned down to the bed.

"Yuki–san?!" Kyo said, panic rising in his tone.

Yuki sighed " You're so hot, right now, you're burning me"

Kyo shook his head, wondering whether Yuki was talking sense. Did he meant Kyo had a fever, as in hot? Or was Yuki-sama actually saying that he, physically, was hot? Like a boiling pot of water? Maybe he was on fire?

Yuki released Kyo's hands to run his hands down Kyo's face as he kissed Kyo on the lips gently.

"Does it feel good?" Yuki asked as he nipped Kyo's ear.

"Nnn-ah…"Kyo replied, his hands not sure whether to push Yuki away, or pull him closer. "T-This is wrong, you shouldn't be doing this. Touru-" Kyo said, pushing Yuki away and turning around so that he could crawl away.

Yuki grabbed Kyo by the shoulder and pulled the cat backwards, so that they were both sitting up, with Kyo sitting between Yuki's legs.

"I don't think you are getting the message. If you didn't notice, after all this foreplay, I'm not interested in Touru, I'm interested in you, Kyo-kun" Yuki said huskily, his hand slipping into Kyo's pants, while his other hand held both of Kyo's hands captive "Now, unless you want me to get some rope and tie you up, obey me" Yuki ordered the shocked and trembling cat " okay?"

Kyo nodded numbly.

"Good kitty" Yuki said as he ran his hand down Kyo's length.

"Nynnn!" Kyo gasped, biting his lip in order to try and keep the moan in. His legs parted further, his head fell backwards against Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki released Kyo's hands and with his now free hand, cupped Kyo's cheek, turning Kyo's head so that he could kiss Kyo's succulent lips.

"B-But, Touru is –" Kyo gasped as Yuki suddenly started to run his hand up and down Kyo's length more vigorously.

"Don't say her name again, just don't. She is not the one I want. The one I want is right here, in my arms" Yuki hissed into Kyo's ears.

"Aa…nnahh…" Kyo exclaimed as he could feel the climax building up.

The Yuki stopped. He took out his hand and pushed Kyo forward.

Kyo, despite being very, very hard, instead of insisting Yuki finish what he started, tried to scurry away. However Yuki caught him by the ankle and turned him around, so that they were facing each other. Then he advanced upon Kyo, roughly helping the poor cat out of his pants and underwear, and pushing him down.

"Yuki–san, stop!" Kyo begged, so startled he was near to tears.

Then Yuki did something that shut Kyo up simply because of the shear pleasure of it. Yuki took Kyo's length in his mouth.

Kyo flopped back and released. The sight alone drove him over the edge. His body shuddered as he emptied out load after load into Yuki's receptive mouth. Sweat drenched and feeling as though he had hit boiling point, Kyo was entirely receptive to Yuki as he bent Kyo's legs up to have a more comfortable position. Kyo also simply could not look down, without feeling as though he was going to pass out. Yuki-sama, his Yuki-sama, had Kyo's length in his mouth? Kyo was more than happy that this was only a dream. If it was a reality, he really wouldn't be able to handle it.

Yuki sat back, licking his lips. It hadn't taken much to send Kyo over the edge, and he had enjoyed every minute of it.

Kyo sat up. His shirt was now half-buttoned and half-hanging of him. He pushed himself away from Yuki, his eyes averted.

"Yuki–san, this isn't right. I can't take you away from Touru. I can't" Kyo said firmly.

Yuki's eyes turned into slits " Listen, Cat. If you think you can match-make me to someone else just because you feel guilty, you are much mistaken" Yuki said and moved forward on all fours, while Kyo moved backwards, until he hit the bed frame.

Yuki braced either side of Kyo, his eyes holding Kyo's firmly " There is no one else but you for me" He said, his eyes telling the truth.

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, then closed, looking away.

"If you really think so, then have sex with me" Kyo said suddenly.

Yuki blinked. He sat back on his heels and stared at Kyo.

"We'll see, if after you've sated your temporary infatuation, whether you are still attracted to me" Kyo replied and looked at Yuki seriously.

Yuki blinked " Temporary infatuation?"

Kyo nodded " You are probably just into me because you feel, umm, drawn to me for a while since I seem so pitiful and pathetic, but really, you aren't half as interested as you think you are. After we, do it, you'll see. You won't love me any longer"

Yuki just stared.

Kyo looked up at Yuki, then looked away.

"No, that was stupid" Kyo said and began to move away.

Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm, but more gently this time. He slowly turned Kyo to face him, and pushed him down to the bed, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Why not? Then I can, for once and for all, prove to you how I feel" Yuki smirked and assaulted Kyo's red and swollen lips with another kiss.

Yuki got up and grabbed oil from his dressing table. He came back to the awaiting Kyo who, was nervously watching Yuki approach. Yuki poured the oil all over his hands lavishly, and placed the bottle on the floor. He then climbed onto the bed and immediately reached down between Kyo's bare legs, while his lips grazed Kyo's, catching his bottom lip with his lips, and licking lit, before slipping his tongue further into Kyo's mouth.

"Nnn-" Kyo uttered, his hands holding Yuki's shoulders. Yuki pressed Kyo down onto the sheets. He pushed Kyo's legs apart, his index finger slipped into Kyo smoothly and after slow and steady thrusting, he had two fingers inside Kyo.

"Yuki!" Kyo gasped, his nails sinking into Yuki's flesh as his back arching from the pressure and pleasure.

"Are you ready for me?" Yuki smiled, drawing out his fingers. He had gotten three fingers in, and knew Kyo was ready for him.

Kyo's eye opened slightly. Like a captive nymph he gasped, and said provocatively " Yes Yuki–san"

Yuki slowly moved into Kyo. Then, when he felt that he could go all the way, thrust deep inside the cat.

"Nyaaa! AH!" Kyo exclaimed, his hands clutching onto Yuki's shoulders.

Yuki rhythmically thrust into Kyo, while Kyo wrapped his legs around Yuki, clutching onto Yuki's pale skin.

"I'm gonna cum" Yuki sighed into Kyo's ear. Kyo could feel himself climaxing too.

"Yuki…sa..nnn…" Kyo gasped and at the sound of Kyo's voice, Yuki released.

"Kyo-chan" Yuki purred as Kyo, having been sated, flopped back, while Yuki, having been sated, flopped onto Kyo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next day the school was a buzz with excitement as the news about the haunted house/school idea was out and each class had it's program sheet and schedule. There was a very positive response, and by noon that same day, when votes were cast to decide whether or not the school put on a full haunted House theme, the results was a solid 100 for it, so preparations began immediately, everyone busy, busy, busy preparing for the big day, which was not two weeks away.

However, there were two people who were not in the festive mood. One was Kyo, who was at three o'clock sharp, gloomily pushing open the door to the student council room. He walked in but saw no one. The door closed behind him and locked.

The other person, was Yuki. He had handed all the responsibility of creating the sets and organizing the actual performances to the different club heads, the class monitors and the drama club, who were eagerly drawing, painting and designing the banners and the various booths, as well as the tickets which would be sold to outsiders. This left Yuki with only one thing on his mind, and as Kyo looked around the seemingly deserted council room, it was he who closed and locked the door behind him.

Kyo turned around and sighed "Yuki"

Yuki smiled and walked forward, Grabbing Kyo by the front of his shirt and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Y-Y-Yuki!" Kyo cried out.

"It's Yuki-san to you, kitten" Yuki replied, his mouth now attacking the smooth flesh at the base of Kyo's neck.

Kyo held Yuki's shoulders, not sure whether he was pulling Yuki closer, or pushing him away.

"Yuki stop it! What are you doing?" Kyo gasped, his mind trying to reject Yuki's advances but his body seemed so willing for some reason. Kyo found himself becoming arouse despite his utter disgust, trapped between giving in, and getting out.

Yuki easily held Kyo's wrist captive, as he slipped his hand inside Kyo's now tight, un-breathable school pants and stroked his length, causing Kyo to thrust into Yuki's hand.

Kyo gapped at Yuki and looked away, blushing "S-Sorry"

Yuki grinned and rubbed Kyo harder "Oh how I want to fuck you. I want to spread you open like a flower and devour you. I want to feel my length nestled inside of you" Yuki moaned into Kyo's receptive ear.

"Yuki please, this is wrong, you have Touru-san, don't, stop it. I'll do anything okay? I'll make you lunch, everyday, I'll clean you're room, just don't" Kyo beg and then gasped as Yuki's strokes became rougher, and his pace became faster.

"Nnn-ah!" Kyo cried out, his eyes closing and his mind going blank as the extreme pleasure pushed out all rational thought.

That small sound alone nearly pushed Yuki very the edge. Yuki pushed Kyo backwards, and pressed him down so that Kyo lay back onto of the council table. Yuki pushed up Kyo's legs and spread them apart, so that Yuki could lean between them, worshiping Kyo's body.

"Yuki STOP!" Kyo cried out, thrashing about. The minute he had felt the wood beneath his back he had snapped back into his senses. Yuki ignored him, pinning both his wrists down on to the table with just one hand, while he kissed Kyo senseless, slipping his tongue into Kyo's protesting mouth and cutting him off from his pleas and cries.

Hot, so hot and demanding…Kyo mused to himself as he allowed Yuki to plunder his mouth.

Yuki drew away and stared at Kyo for a moment. Then he feed a finger into Kyo's mouth.

"Suck" he said, when Kyo tried to refuse, Yuki bit down hard on Kyo's collar, leaving a large love bit there. Kyo whimpered, and once he parted his lips Yuki slipped his finger in, repeating the order to Kyo. Kyo, looking as though he wanted to die, sucked it, and then Yuki added two more fingers. Once they were thoroughly wet, Yuki drew his hand out and moved it down wards.

"That's n-not going down ther-"Kyo said, his voice trembling in fear.

"Oh yes it is" Yuki grinned and after yanking down and off the pants which barred him from his goal, thrust the first finger in.

Kyo expected it to feel horrible. He expected it to tear him apart. However it felt strangely good. In fact, Kyo almost felt like it was not enough. Kyo flushed red, and at that sight, Yuki moaned softly into Kyo's ear, making Kyo's half-erect member stand up.

"Oh it feels good doesn't it" Yuki purred as he added a second finger, and picked up the pace, slowly finger-fucking his pet. Kyo was lost for word, arched up, sweat glistening all over his exposed body.

Yuki pressed Kyo back down against the table as Kyo half-gasping, half-whimpering.

The third finger went in.

"Kyo-chan" Yuki murmured "Open your eyes"

Kyo had them screwed shut, so consumed by his emotions.

Kyo cracked an eye open then the second.

Yuki had taken out his hand.

"Are we stopping here?" Kyo asked "Please say we're stopping here" Kyo begged.

Yuki smiled "This is payment for your mistake, Kyo-chan. Deal with it" he smirked and crawled up to top of the table. In one fluid motion, thrust into Kyo, who arched back, his legs spreading apart further.

"N--nnn ahh.." Kyo gasped, as Yuki remained still inside Kyo, allowing them both get used to the new position.

"Ready?" Yuki asked. Kyo opened his eyes and stared up at Yuki.

"Yes" he said and it was all Yuki could do to keep himself from tearing Kyo apart by slamming hard into him.

After a deep intake of breath, Yuki slowly thrust into Kyo, and with every thrust, Kyo made a small squeak, or a innocent little gasp which sent thrills and shivers throughout Yuki's body.

"Kyo, I'm going to come" Yuki said and leaned in closer, kissing Kyo hard as he slammed hard into Kyo, his hips moving faster and harder against Kyo's slim figure.

Then Yuki climaxed. Kyo cried out as he felt himself filling up with Yuki. For some reason this all felt so good, too good, and very, very bad and also, so familiar. It was as though he had done this with Yuki before. His body arched up as Yuki released Kyo's wrists and arched back, exhausting his passion into Kyo's lithe figure.

"Kyo-chan" Yuki sighed, bending over the exhausted and shaken figure beneath him. Kyo's eyes were still tightly shut, his head turned away from Yuki.

"Kyo, it's over" Yuki said.

Kyo still did not move, his breath coming out in starts.

"Kyo?" Yuki said and drew out of him, stepping off the table and drawing Kyo up to sit on the table, facing him.

Still, Kyo refused to open his eyes.

"Kyo-kun" Yuki sighed. Then he took Kyo's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Kyo opened up to Yuki, and clutched onto the front of Yuki's shirt, wrapping his legs around Yuki's waist as he did so.

Yuki lost his hands in Kyo's hair, chest against chest sent fire to his groin again.

"Nnah" Kyo said and pushed Yuki away, looking away, his eyes clamped shut.

Yuki cupped Kyo's face and brought it back to look at Yuki.

"What is?" Yuki began, then realized the problem "Ah, I see. I've left you unfinished"

Kyo opened his eyes, his face beet red " Ah, I'll just" he said, covering himself.

Yuki pulled away Kyo's hand and ran his hand down Kyo's length.

"Lie back" Yuki smiled.

Kyo, hesitantly, lay back against the table "You don't have to. Really, I –" Kyo began and then stopped, his breath caught in his throat.

Yuki had moved his hands up and down, then he bent down and licked it, his tongue swirling around the top, then sucking it.

"Ahhh..asss..aaa" Kyo uttered " I'm gonna –"

Yuki immediately covered the head with his mouth, swallowing Kyo's seed. He ran his fingers up and down the length, coaxing it all out.

Once Kyo was spent, Yuki moved and licked the side of Kyo's leg "Mmm, how different, ah, but as long as it's on you, everything tastes good, even my own seed" Yuki purred, as Kyo sat up, smiling sweetly as Kyo blushed even harder, if that was even physically possible.

Kyo pushed himself off the table, Yuki's seed slowly trickling down his leg, and reached out to cup Yuki's face, bringing it to him, and kissed it. Kyo's kissed Yuki hard, his tongue probing and licking the contef Yuki's mouth. Then he drew away, gasping. Kyo asks licked up a bit of seed left of Yuki's lip, and then released Yuki, shuddereing.

Yuki blinked and stepped back "What was that ffor?" he asked.

Kyo looked up " I wanted to know what you were talking about " he said. Then he dipped a finger between his legs and drew out some of Yuki's seed, and ate it.

Yuki stepped back further. In fact he stepped several feet away, Covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kyo looked up at Yuki again "Why are you backing away?"

"If I touch you again, I'm going to rape you again" Yuki replied, turning away, his hands fisting "Dress yourself up while I go calm down, there is tissue behind you" he ordered.

Once Kyo was finished dressing and cleaning himself as much as he could, he turned to Yuki, who has drinking some mineral water. He sighed and wiped his mouth, setting the bottle down on the table.

"Why" Kyo asked as Yuki turned back to him, now that he had finished dressing.

"Why what?' Yuki asked, walking away to a far side of the room, gathering some items.

"Why did you do that to me? That is….a guy with a guy is…Are you trying to hurt me? It makes no sense. Is this some knew kind of torture? Now that I no longer retaliate when you hit me, you've decided to instead, do this to me?" Kyo asked, watching Yuki.

Yuki turned to Kyo and smiled " Did you ever hear the real reason why the Rat went ahead first and left the Cat behind?"

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, crossing his arms.

"In the story of the zodiac animals, the Rat's real reason was that he knew , that if the Cat became part of the circle of animals, he could no longer have the Cat all to himself. The thing is, you can't marry your own sibling, but you can marry a compatible stranger" Yuki said, smiling " That's why I want to chain you up and put a collar on you. I don't want to share you with anyone else, even if it means you hating me, just like the first Rat and Cat. You are mine" he said to Kyo, moving towards the Cat as he averted his eyes.

Yuki cupped Kyo's face in his hand and turned it to face Yuki " I'll never let you defeat me or enter the circle, I'm not sharing you with anybody" he said firmly " So don't think you can find love elsewhere, and neither will I find love in anyone else, including Honda-san. You were born for me, remember that" Yuki smiled and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The next day the school was a buzz with excitement as the news about the haunted house/school idea was out and each class had it's program sheet and schedule. There was a very positive response, and by noon that same day, when votes were cast to decide whether or not the school put on a full haunted House theme, the results was a solid 100 for it, so preparations began immediately, everyone busy, busy, busy preparing for the big day, which was not two weeks away.

However, there were two people who were not in the festive mood. One was Kyo, who was at three o'clock sharp, gloomily pushing open the door to the student council room. He walked in but saw no one. The door closed behind him and locked.

The other person, was Yuki. He had handed all the responsibility of creating the sets and organizing the actual performances to the different club heads, the class monitors and the drama club, who were eagerly drawing, painting and designing the banners and the various booths, as well as the tickets which would be sold to outsiders. This left Yuki with only one thing on his mind, and as Kyo looked around the seemingly deserted council room, it was he who closed and locked the door behind him.

Kyo turned around and sighed "Yuki"

Yuki smiled and walked forward, Grabbing Kyo by the front of his shirt and kissing him hard on the lips.

"Y-Y-Yuki!" Kyo cried out.

"It's Yuki-san to you, kitten" Yuki replied, his mouth now attacking the smooth flesh at the base of Kyo's neck.

Kyo held Yuki's shoulders, not sure whether he was pulling Yuki closer, or pushing him away.

"Yuki stop it! What are you doing?" Kyo gasped, his mind trying to reject Yuki's advances but his body seemed so willing for some reason. Kyo found himself becoming arouse despite his utter disgust, trapped between giving in, and getting out.

Yuki easily held Kyo's wrist captive, as he slipped his hand inside Kyo's now tight, un-breathable school pants and stroked his length, causing Kyo to thrust into Yuki's hand.

Kyo gapped at Yuki and looked away, blushing "S-Sorry"

Yuki grinned and rubbed Kyo harder "Oh how I want to fuck you. I want to spread you open like a flower and devour you. I want to feel my length nestled inside of you" Yuki moaned into Kyo's receptive ear.

"Yuki please, this is wrong, you have Touru-san, don't, stop it. I'll do anything okay? I'll make you lunch, everyday, I'll clean you're room, just don't" Kyo beg and then gasped as Yuki's strokes became rougher, and his pace became faster.

"Nnn-ah!" Kyo cried out, his eyes closing and his mind going blank as the extreme pleasure pushed out all rational thought.

That small sound alone nearly pushed Yuki very the edge. Yuki pushed Kyo backwards, and pressed him down so that Kyo lay back onto of the council table. Yuki pushed up Kyo's legs and spread them apart, so that Yuki could lean between them, worshiping Kyo's body.

"Yuki STOP!" Kyo cried out, thrashing about. The minute he had felt the wood beneath his back he had snapped back into his senses. Yuki ignored him, pinning both his wrists down on to the table with just one hand, while he kissed Kyo senseless, slipping his tongue into Kyo's protesting mouth and cutting him off from his pleas and cries.

Hot, so hot and demanding…Kyo mused to himself as he allowed Yuki to plunder his mouth.

Yuki drew away and stared at Kyo for a moment. Then he feed a finger into Kyo's mouth.

"Suck" he said, when Kyo tried to refuse, Yuki bit down hard on Kyo's collar, leaving a large love bit there. Kyo whimpered, and once he parted his lips Yuki slipped his finger in, repeating the order to Kyo. Kyo, looking as though he wanted to die, sucked it, and then Yuki added two more fingers. Once they were thoroughly wet, Yuki drew his hand out and moved it down wards.

"That's n-not going down ther-"Kyo said, his voice trembling in fear.

"Oh yes it is" Yuki grinned and after yanking down and off the pants which barred him from his goal, thrust the first finger in.

Kyo expected it to feel horrible. He expected it to tear him apart. However it felt strangely good. In fact, Kyo almost felt like it was not enough. Kyo flushed red, and at that sight, Yuki moaned softly into Kyo's ear, making Kyo's half-erect member stand up.

"Oh it feels good doesn't it" Yuki purred as he added a second finger, and picked up the pace, slowly finger-fucking his pet. Kyo was lost for word, arched up, sweat glistening all over his exposed body.

Yuki pressed Kyo back down against the table as Kyo half-gasping, half-whimpering.

The third finger went in.

"Kyo-chan" Yuki murmured "Open your eyes"

Kyo had them screwed shut, so consumed by his emotions.

Kyo cracked an eye open then the second.

Yuki had taken out his hand.

"Are we stopping here?" Kyo asked "Please say we're stopping here" Kyo begged.

Yuki smiled "This is payment for your mistake, Kyo-chan. Deal with it" he smirked and crawled up to top of the table. In one fluid motion, thrust into Kyo, who arched back, his legs spreading apart further.

"N--nnn ahh.." Kyo gasped, as Yuki remained still inside Kyo, allowing them both get used to the new position.

"Ready?" Yuki asked. Kyo opened his eyes and stared up at Yuki.

"Yes" he said and it was all Yuki could do to keep himself from tearing Kyo apart by slamming hard into him.

After a deep intake of breath, Yuki slowly thrust into Kyo, and with every thrust, Kyo made a small squeak, or a innocent little gasp which sent thrills and shivers throughout Yuki's body.

"Kyo, I'm going to come" Yuki said and leaned in closer, kissing Kyo hard as he slammed hard into Kyo, his hips moving faster and harder against Kyo's slim figure.

Then Yuki climaxed. Kyo cried out as he felt himself filling up with Yuki. For some reason this all felt so good, too good, and very, very bad and also, so familiar. It was as though he had done this with Yuki before. His body arched up as Yuki released Kyo's wrists and arched back, exhausting his passion into Kyo's lithe figure.

"Kyo-chan" Yuki sighed, bending over the exhausted and shaken figure beneath him. Kyo's eyes were still tightly shut, his head turned away from Yuki.

"Kyo, it's over" Yuki said.

Kyo still did not move, his breath coming out in starts.

"Kyo?" Yuki said and drew out of him, stepping off the table and drawing Kyo up to sit on the table, facing him.

Still, Kyo refused to open his eyes.

"Kyo-kun" Yuki sighed. Then he took Kyo's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Kyo opened up to Yuki, and clutched onto the front of Yuki's shirt, wrapping his legs around Yuki's waist as he did so.

Yuki lost his hands in Kyo's hair, chest against chest sent fire to his groin again.

"Nnah" Kyo said and pushed Yuki away, looking away, his eyes clamped shut.

Yuki cupped Kyo's face and brought it back to look at Yuki.

"What is?" Yuki began, then realized the problem "Ah, I see. I've left you unfinished"

Kyo opened his eyes, his face beet red " Ah, I'll just" he said, covering himself.

Yuki pulled away Kyo's hand and ran his hand down Kyo's length.

"Lie back" Yuki smiled.

Kyo, hesitantly, lay back against the table "You don't have to. Really, I –" Kyo began and then stopped, his breath caught in his throat.

Yuki had moved his hands up and down, then he bent down and licked it, his tongue swirling around the top, then sucking it.

"Ahhh..asss..aaa" Kyo uttered " I'm gonna –"

Yuki immediately covered the head with his mouth, swallowing Kyo's seed. He ran his fingers up and down the length, coaxing it all out.

Once Kyo was spent, Yuki moved and licked the side of Kyo's leg "Mmm, how different, ah, but as long as it's on you, everything tastes good, even my own seed" Yuki purred, as Kyo sat up, smiling sweetly as Kyo blushed even harder, if that was even physically possible.

Kyo sat up, Yuki's seed slowly trickling down his leg, and reached out to cup Yuki's face, bringing it to him, and kissed it. Kyo's kissed Yuki hard, his tongue probing and licking the contef Yuki's mouth. Then he drew away, gasping. Kyo asks licked up a bit of seed left of Yuki's lip, and then released Yuki, shuddereing.

Yuki blinked and stepped back "What was that ffor?" he asked.

Kyo looked up " I wanted to know what you were talking about " he said. Then he dipped a finger between his legs and drew out some of Yuki's seed, and ate it.

Yuki stepped back further. In fact he stepped several feet away, Covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

Kyo looked up at Yuki again "Why are you backing away?"

"If I touch you again, I'm going to rape you again" Yuki replied, turning away, his hands fisting "Dress yourself up while I go calm down, there is tissue behind you" he ordered.

Once Kyo was finished dressing and cleaning himself as much as he could, he turned to Yuki, who has drinking some mineral water. He sighed and wiped his mouth, setting the bottle down on the table.

"Why" Kyo asked as Yuki turned back to him, now that he had finished dressing.

"Why what?' Yuki asked, walking away to a far side of the room, gathering some items.

"Why did you do that to me? That is….a guy with a guy is…Are you trying to hurt me? It makes no sense. Is this some knew kind of torture? Now that I no longer retaliate when you hit me, you've decided to instead, do this to me?" Kyo asked, watching Yuki.

Yuki turned to Kyo and smiled " Did you ever hear the real reason why the Rat went ahead first and left the Cat behind?"

"What do you mean?" Kyo asked, crossing his arms.

"In the story of the zodiac animals, the Rat's real reason was that he knew , that if the Cat became part of the circle of animals, he could no longer have the Cat all to himself. The thing is, you can't marry your own sibling, but you can marry a compatible stranger" Yuki said, smiling " That's why I want to chain you up and put a collar on you. I don't want to share you with anyone else, even if it means you hating me, just like the first Rat and Cat. You are mine" he said to Kyo, moving towards the Cat as he averted his eyes.

Yuki cupped Kyo's face in his hand and turned it to face Yuki " I'll never let you defeat me or enter the circle, I'm not sharing you with anybody" he said firmly " So don't think you can find love elsewhere, and neither will I find love in anyone else, including Honda-san. You were born for me, remember that" Yuki smiled and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

That evening, when Kyo returned home after taking a very long walk, found that Yuki had once again laid out another trap for him.

"Kyo- chan! I'll be sharing your room tonight!" Ayame smiled.

Touru and Shigure had finally returned from Hatori's place, but had brought along Ayame, who needed to stay over for the night.

"Yuki said that if you feel uncomfortable with me, you can always stay with him" Ayame smiled.

Kyo trudged upstairs. _Which was better, a rat, or a snake?_ Kyo mused.

"Kyo-chan, come here" Yuki said as he stood in font of the door to his bedroom.

"Yes?" Kyo sighed, feeling even more tired than before.

"Eat dinner then come straight to my room" Yuki ordered, then slipped away into his room.

Kyo was about to swear not to eat just in an attempt to defy Yuki in some way, but his stomach growled and he was forced to comply.

Hours later, Kyo ended up in front of Yuki's room. He had tried to find other sleeping places, as well as suffer through Ayame, but to no avail; Shigure and Touru intended to watch some movies till late on the couch. Touru was doing a study on Japanese Film Art. Why today of all days, Kyo could not comprehend. The roof was way too cold and Kyo was traumatized when he opened the door and found Ayame half-naked. Of course Ayame merely gave him a brilliant smile, however Kyo felt very perverted auras coming off him, so he closed the door quietly and headed over to Yuki.

Once Kyo had knocked the door Yuki opened it and pulled Kyo in, and closed the door, pushing Kyo back against it. "I'll make you pay for that. Didn't I say eat and come straight to my room?" Yuki growled.

"Eh?" Kyo exclaimed "Seriously Yuki, we've got to stop this. I'm a boy, you're a boy, We're both bo-"

Yuki silenced Kyo with his lips, and the grounding of his hips against Kyo's, extracting small squeaks and deep-throated purrs from the cat-boy.

Kyo pushed at Yuki as hard as he could, but like before, it was all to naught.

"Ra-Yuki-sa-n-" Kyo stuttered in between gasps and moans " We're at the door. Someone might NY-ah!" Kyo gasped as Yuki's lips moved down to suck on one of Kyo's nipples.

Yuki released Kyo and nodded " Alright, on my bed, right now" he ordered and pushed aside the sliding door which led into his room, "Come in"

Kyo took a few seconds to regain his sanity. Then he moved forward, wondering what he was getting himself into, especially since he knew he was no more safe in Yuki's room than a mouse was safe under a cat's paw.

"Come!" Yuki snapped and Kyo came forward quicker, stumbling a little.

Immediately Kyo froze. There was something very familiar to him about the room. The bed stood out really clearly in his mind as something he had seen before. Really clearly.

Moving closer to the bed, and eventually sitting down on it, Kyo felt like he had done this before. It all seemed too familiar.

"Have I been here before?" Kyo asked out loud.

He stood up and backed away, studying the bed.

Then it clicked. The dream he had, of him and Yuki, or more like Yuki and him, making love, was taken place in the exact same-looking bed.

Yuki came out of his own personal bathroom, dressed in a dressing robe.

"Yuki-ahem-san, have I been here before?" Kyo asked.

Yuki was about to reply, but Kyo just went straight on "because I had a dream, it was quite a perverted dream about you and me, having umm…sex" Kyo laughed nervously.

Yuki smiled and picked up a bottle of oil from his dresser" Are you sure it was a dream?' he asked.

Kyo glared at him. Yuki set the bottle down on a side draw next to his bed. Then he reached out and grabbed Kyo's arm " Are you really sure, it didn't happen?" he asked, his eyes searching Kyo's.

"What?" Kyo gasped and Yuki pushed him down onto the bed, crawling up onto of him.

"Do you remember you recently suffered from a fever?" Yuki asked, looking at Kyo while Kyo tried to get out from under Yuki.

"Yes.." Kyo replied, then froze, dreading what he realized was true.

"I couldn't resist, really. I mean, I knew it was wrong, but oh, I…oh…you are too delicious" Yuki sighed "I had to make love with you"

Kyo flopped over and stared up at Yuki "You mean, today wasn't my first time with you. Y-You raped me before"

"Raped you? Well, I think you're forgetting something" Yuki smiled as he sat back on his heels, pulling Kyo up with him by the collar " You asked me to have sex with you" he smiled " As far as I am concerned, You've always been willing" Yuki smiled.

Kyo blinked, then grabbed hold of Yuki's wrist "You had sex with me while I was running a high fever?" he exclaimed.

"I also had sex with you while you were lying on the council table" Yuki shrugged "Unfortunately with this kind of a relationship; it's hard to find appropriate times and places"

Kyo used all this strength to push Yuki away. Yuki, not expecting it, toppled off the bed, but got to his feet almost immediately.

"You're sick" Kyo hissed from the bed "Do you know that? You tossed me out into the cold rain, made me get a fever, and to top it off, stole my innocence? How could you?" he said, glaring at Yuki.

Yuki grabbed Kyo's wrist and pushed him down, pinning him to the bed. He knelt above his prey, with the most innocent expression on his face.

"But you wanted it" he replied, looking Kyo straight in the eye" You practically begged for it. You might not have said it, but it was in the way you moved, the sound your body made under my fingers, my lips, the expression in you eyes "Yuki smirked, bending down to nip Kyo on the ear.

"Even now, I can feel it in your quivering form" Yuki purred.

"What are you talking about? I'm only letting you do this because you are blackmailing me into it!" Kyo growled, struggling "If you did what you did then now, you'll see there is no connection between the two reactions! I was also half-alive then, if you hadn't noticed! I was oblivious of your intentions" Kyo growled, becoming very violent under Yuki's hold.

A glint in Yuki's eye made Kyo stop thrashing immediately.

"So you do remember that night. You do remember what happened don't you" Yuki said, then slowly, still holding Kyo in place, sat down on Kyo's hips, his face so close to Kyo, that if Kyo raised his head just a little, their lips would brush against each other.

"You said, that if I kept on wanting you, even after the first time, you'd know I loved you. Now look, this is the third time I've got you like this, under me, wanting to be inside you, to eat you and destroy all your defenses, to treasure you" Yuki smiled gently "And I know after that, I still can't tell myself that I've had enough of you" he smiled.

"Yuki, you…"Kyo said, blushing, then shook his head "I don't know what you're talking about! I don't remember-"

Yuki hushed Kyo, covering his lips.

"It's alright, I know, you're too scared to admit the truth. But the thing is, I love you, I want you, I need you. You're mine, Kyo, all mine" Yuki said firmly and released Kyo's wrists, letting his hands run down Kyo's soft subtle flesh, " Give it up, I've won. Honda-san is never going to have my heart" Yuki said, looking into Kyo's eyes " It's all for you" he said firmly.

Kyo opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He looked away and bit his lip.

Yuki got off him and sat on the edge of the bed, sighing " Think about it Kyo, if it had been anyone else, anyone but me, would you really have allowed yourself to be so thoroughly manhandled and assaulted? Would you really have allowed that person to touch you in the most sensitive places, and to mark you with the most subtle of touches? You're not fooling me, you're only fooling yourself" he said and pushed off the bed.

Kyo stared straight at the ceiling.

Yuki changed into a shirt and pants and grabbed a bat and a box of pins. Slipping into a pair of night shoes, he headed towards the door.

Kyo sat up and stared at Yuki.

"Where are you going?" Kyo asked.

Yuki turned and smiled " I'm gonna sleep in your room. These are to keep my brother a safe distance away from me" Yuki winked and waved " Stay here, I promise I won't come back and rape you while your asleep, though I'd like to" he added and stepped out into the front area of his room, closing the sliding door behind him.

Kyo blinked. Then he lay back against Yuki's bed. "What in the world am I going to do?" he said under his breath, covering his eyes with his arm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day Kyo woke up early in the morning in order to get to school first. He had snuck into his room to get new clothes, and to his surprise, caught himself lingering as he gazed upon Yuki's sleeping figure. Embarrassed and disgruntled, he had finished showering and dressing in record speed, and had taken off at a run, hoping with every fibre of his body, that he didn't have to meet Yuki at all for at least that day.

However no matter what Kyo did, or how hard he tried, he could not avoid meeting Yuki. He bumped into Yuki on his way to his seat, Yuki caught his pencil case when his elbow pushed it off the table as he fell asleep during class, and Yuki even delivered Touru's bento which she had prepared specially for Kyo, but didn't get a chance e to give it to him as Kyo left the house so early.

To top it all off, Yuki called him out during lunch break, and although Kyo knew that it was the last thing he should do, he followed Yuki out, not even bothering to ask where they were going or what they were going to do. Through the course of that morning, he realised that he couldn't avoid Yuki either way, so he may as well be take each meeting in his stride.

"_And who knows"_ Kyo said to himself in this head "_Maybe he __**won't**__ do anything awful or perverted like before" _Though he doubted that it was true.

However, despite all of Kyo's worries_ (What if he ties me up and strips me bare and me??)_ Yuki didn't once try to touch Kyo. All they did was deliver some late requests to the Leader and collected data from those who were selling tickets for the school fair. Then they parted ways (Kyo looking nervously over his shoulder, while Yuki, oblivious to Kyo's questioning glances, cheerfully moved on - he was happy just being able to have a few moments of peace **WITH** Kyo by his side) and went to their respective classes.

The afternoon came, hot and dry, and Kyo was tired. He hadn't been able to get a wink of sleep last night, as Yuki had left him tossing and turning over what had happened to him. Also, though he wouldn't admit it, he had been hoping that Yuki would come back and rape him; Yuki's scent alone, all around him had sent his cat senses crazy, and eventually, he had to sneak down and get a few fresh blankets from the store room to sleep on, because every time he closed his eyes, he'd dream of Yuki's scent, and Yuki's touch, and Yuki's soft subtle flesh against his, and if Yuki wasn't really there, at the least raping him, at the most loving him, then Kyo decided he had to get rid of the Rat-Boy's scent as much as possible, else wise he'd be a victim of outrageous wet dreams. .

Kyo wiped away beads of sweat and decided instead of going straight to class towards his last few periods of class for the day, he'd nip around the back, in turn skipping English class _(where he was bound to see Yuki)_ and sleep in the soft grass which sloped down and was shaded by the large Sakura trees.

Kyo set his bag down in a comfortable spot, and lay down, resting his head on one arm, while the other shielded his eyes, and began to sleep. Beautiful scents of wildflowers and earth waft up around him, and the breeze carried the scent of food being made in the cafeteria to him; pastries, pizzas… fried rice. Kyo sighed and inhaled deeply, His senses finally relaxing since the day before.

All of a sudden Kyo wrinkled his nose. He caught a scent of something different and sort of nice, but unpleasantly familiar. However he was in far too good a mood, Kyo didn't feel at all inclined to jump up and fight, or run for that matter.

A shadow fell across Kyo. Kyo, irritated, peeked out from under his arm.

Silver hair, black clothes; Haru. Kyo smiled to himself_ "He had probably forgotten that there was school today" _

"Found you"

Kyo closed his eyes again and ignored Haru. He was tried, and he was fed up. He did not want to fight Hatsuharu, and he hoped, through a miracle, Haru would understand.

"Go away Haru, I'm too tired to spar with you today" Kyo said and turned to the side.

"Too tired?" Haru said, squatting down beside the cat.

"Yes, _**way **_too tired" Kyo replied, slowly drifting off to sleep again.

Kyo suddenly found his left wrist pinned to the grass. Kyo looked down at the trapped body part, then up at its captor and swallowed. It was clearly Black Haru.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kyo growled, trying to maintain his attitude of nonchalance, and began to sit up.

Haru reached out and pinned the other wrist, straddling Kyo.

"Haru, get off m-"Kyo began but was cut off forcefully as Haru kissed him hard on the lips. Haru's tongue invaded Kyo's unsuspecting mouth, relishing how hot and delicious Kyo tasted.

Kyo, with a sudden burst of energy, shoved Haru off. He scrabbled away, grabbing his bag and getting onto his feet.

Haru grabbed him around the waist and slammed him, into the wall of the back of the school. He sucked on Kyo's ear, slowly trailing his tongue down Kyo's neck to the collar bone, sucking hard there,

"Stop it you bovine!" Kyo hollered and slammed the Bull's head against the wall.

"Ow! That hurt you!" Haru glared.

"And between the two of us, who was getting molested here?" Kyo panted, already feeling as though he was out of all strength left. _This is no good. I have to get out of this some how. _He mumbled to himself.

Haru marched towards Kyo, an unflinching determination in his eyes " Looks like the kitten is in need of a nap"

Kyo bit his bottom lip. He could either run home, or run to Yuki. Home, or Yuki. Haru could still get him at home.

"Yuki" Kyo said out loud and ran.

"Yuki?" Haru repeated, then ran after Kyo.

Kyo ran and ran, searching as he did. Yuki wasn't in the library, neither the canteen, and since it was still class, Kyo decided to head for their class room.

Bursting into the classroom, Kyo found Yuki talking in the midst of a group of people.

"Yes, either a scare-fare or a café" Yuki said, smiling.

"Yuki" Kyo said and moving into the classroom.

Yuki didn't hear him.

"Yuki-san!" Kyo called out, louder.

Yuki turned and looked at Kyo. Seeing his kitten exhausted and trembling immediately pulled at Yuki's heart strings. Forgetting that anyone else existed, he moved through the crowd, grabbing Kyo's forearm and pulling the poor Cat towards him.

"What's wrong?' Yuki asked, concerned.

"Haru, Haru's going to – He's going to –" Kyo panted.

"KYO! There you are!" Haru said from behind " We haven't finished our little love scenario. I don't remember saying you can go" he sneered.

Everyone backed away. It was so clear that it was Black Haru, coming onto Kyo, and no one wanted to be part of it.

Then the atmosphere seemed to switch. Very cold, icy vibes began to come off from Yuki.

"Love scenario?" Yuki repeated, eyeing Haru.

"Oh yes, out behind the school, in the grass. Kyo's lips taste like caramel. Hot caramel " Haru smiled, his eyes on Kyo, who was slowly backing away behind Yuki.

Yuki turned to Kyo " Did you, did you want that?" he asked.

"Want what?" Kyo asked "If I did, would I be here, searching out for you? Are you an idiot or something? That guy pretty much assaulted me, and you are asking me if I _wanted_ it? Why would I want that?"

Yuki blinked. Then he reached out and buried his hand in Kyo's hair. He pulled Kyo towards him and kissed him very gently. Automatically, Kyo clung to Yuki, his hands holding on to Yuki's shoulders. Yuki then drew away, and looked right at Kyo.

"Did you want_** that**_?' Yuki asked sternly, so sternly that even though Kyo wanted to lie and say _"Of course not!"_ he was compelled to speak the truth.

"Yes" Kyo replied, flushed beet red.

Yuki released Kyo and turned to Haru " Kyo's mine. Keep your filthy hands off him" Yuki scowled.

"What? I'm not giving Kyo up without a fight!" Haru growled.

A minute latter, Haru was sailing out the window and landed a few miles away from school, in a thorny bush.

Kyo rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Didn't you sleep last night? I left my bedroom all for you" Yuki asked Kyo, concerned. He drew the half-awake Cat close, stroking Kyo's head lovingly.

Kyo looked up at Yuki " But you said you were going to come in a rape me later…I c-couldn't sleep because of that" Kyo protested.

Yuki smiled and took Kyo's face in his hands " I said I'd like to. I didn't say I was going to"

Kyo sighed " I wish you had, then I would have gone to sleep and not had to worry"

"Really? Then maybe I should take you to bed right now" Yuki purred, his hands wandering into Kyo's hair as he bent Kyo's head to kissed him. However just before their lips made contact, Yuki drew back as Kyo opened his mouth, brushing the open lips with his fingers.

"What?" Kyo asked.

"If I kiss you properly now, it would never end until you are completely naked and spread out for my delight on your desk. Our classmates will never be able to look at you the same way again" he smiled and released Kyo.

Kyo sighed and shook his head "I just realised that I'm not following you very well; I'm way too tired. I'm going to the sick bay" he said.

"Oh, I better come with you" Yuki said and grabbed his bag.

"Why?" Kyo asked.

"Well, the image of you sleeping in the sick bay will bother ME to no end, and _**I**_ won't be able to concentrate, and will probably molest someone else in class. Monitor!" Yuki called and turned around. The whole entire class started. They had been in a ridged state of shock and disbelief throughout this whole entire exchange, staring wide-eyed at the three, and then the pair of them.

"Yes Sohma-s-san" The Monitor stuttered, pushing up his glasses and trying to look composed, though he felt like slinking away and forgetting about what had just happened.

"Tell the teacher that both Kyo and I have a fever" he said and slung an arm around Kyo, who yawned again "We probably won't come back" he winked and turned back to Kyo.

"Can we go already? I feel like sleeping on my feet. And don't do anything perverted while we're in there together!" Kyo growled, but next to Yuki, is seemed like an adorable kitten meowing in protest.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything that you wouldn't want me to do" Yuki smiled and drew Kyo close, kissing him full on the lips.

"Nnn!" Kyo squeaked, and gasped as Yuki drew away, allowing himself to be dragged away by Yuki.

The class left behind was a shocked, disturbed and confused bunch of people. It took everyone several minutes before they reorganised the thoughts in their brain, and re–adjusted their eyes, and even after that, they still could not grasp or believe that Yuki had kissed Kyo, and then fought for him against Haru. In fact, within the next fifteen minutes, half of them had convinced themselves that it hadn't happened. Not that Yuki or the half-alive Kyo cared….


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kyo sat down on the edge of the bed in the sickbay. Yuki dropped his bag and Kyo's in a seat. Once Kyo finished taking off his shoes, Yuki pushed Kyo back down on the bed and kissed him, half-standing, half-kneeling on the bed as he leaned over Kyo.

"You naughty kitten, so this is what happens when I leave you alone for just a little bit. How aggravating!" Yuki sighed.

However, Yuki realised that Kyo wasn't listening as he had fallen asleep. Yuki blinked, then smiled. He moved Kyo so that he was more comfortable, then sat in a chair beside the bed, and worked on some homework which he should have been doing in class. At least this way, he didn't have to worry about how Kyo was doing.

After class and an hour or so later, Yuki and Kyo were called to check on some of the props in the basement. Kyo, refreshed, was really looking forward to it, as he had never been to the basement before.

"I didn't even know the school had a basement!" he purred.

Yuki amused himself by imagining Neko ears and a tail on Kyo, a tail which was wagging furiously in delight.

Down into the basement, the two of the inspected the props, looking through one after the other.

"How do you use this one?" Kyo asked, holding onto something which resembled a huge gallows.

"Oh, see here?" Yuki said and came up behind Kyo " You lift this lever" he said, while Kyo, to his own dismay, found himself more focused on the fact that he was right up against Yuki's chest, then about what the lever did.

Yuki drew away and moved on to the next prop, oblivious of Kyo sudden predicament. Kyo pulled at his pants, trying to hide the bulge.

"What about that one?" Kyo asked, gulping as his voice came out somewhat huskily.

"This one? Oh, I think the person actually rides this" Yuki said cheerfully, getting up on a ferocious-looking horse, with fake foam at the mouth. He moved forward sliding his body down the smooth rump of the fake horse in order to reach the start-up lever, and pulled it, turning on the engine inside the horse's body. Kyo on the other hand, stumbled back, a hand clumped over his mouth. That action was a little bit too erotic for Kyo's present state.

Yuki looked around, trying to find the mechanism that made it move forward along the tracks which is it was set on. He shifted forward again, and Kyo stumbled back again. Yuki finally found it and sighed, switching it on. The eyes of the horse glowed red,

and it reared up menacingly, slamming back down on the tracks and moved forward, slowly, but ever bit menacingly.

"See Kyo? You just have to pull that, and this, and it works like this" Yuki smiled and turned to look Kyo.

Kyo at the moment, was leaning against the wall, doubled over.

"Kyo?" Yuki said worriedly and switched the machine off, jumping off the horse. He strode over and grabbed Kyo's arm, bringing him up to look at Yuki.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked and again.

Kyo stared at him for a while, then he reached for Yuki and kissed him really hard.

Breaking off the kiss he ran his hands down Yuki's chest, but then pushed Yuki away " I have to deal with something" Kyo said, his face turning red.

Yuki grabbed Kyo and pinned him against the wall of the basement " What's wrong? Don't think I'm going to let you get away just like that. If you think you can ski-" Yuki began then stopped, realising that Kyo was panting unusually hard and looking flushed, as though he was, well, in heat.

"Don't tell me you're -" Yuki said and looked down "Turned on?"

Kyo became even redder "Don't look" he said, looking away from Yuki.

Yuki's mouth opened, then closed. Then he smirked. Pushing away from Kyo, he stood with one hand on his hip "Ah so that's what's bothering you" he smiled.

Kyo blinked, the looked up " Yes, now if you'll excuse me…" he said and moved away.

Yuki reached out and grabbed Kyo, pressing him against the wall, much more gently this time. His hands lost themselves in Kyo's hair. Yuki leaned in so close, his leg parting Kyo's legs, his forearms resting against the wall, that Kyo found himself becoming dizzy because of Yuki's overwhelming scent alone. "Why should I allow my kitten to take care of himself all alone? I have every right to this body as you do, which includes your pleasures and your pain" he smiled.

Kyo nodded numbly. Then he blinked and shook his head, reaching up to try and push Yuki away " Stop it, we have work to do!"

"Take off your pants" Yuki said, ignoring Kyo's protests, and releasing him.

Kyo blinked. He was about to flee, but when he looked up at Yuki, and saw just how dead serious he was, his hands did as he was told, undoing the zip of his trousers and pulling them down, then stepping out of them.

"Turn around and brace the wall" Yuki ordered.

Kyo did as he was told, his hands on the cool surface of the basement floor. Kyo heard Yuki unzip his pants. Yuki leaned on Kyo, his chest on Kyo's back, and wrapped an arm around Kyo's waist, inhaling deeply Kyo's scent. He opened a few of the buttons of Kyo's shirt, pulling back the collar to expose a good portion of skin around Kyo's nape, already getting turned on by that sight alone.

"Ah, what a glorious fragrance" Yuki purred as his hands brushed Kyo's chest, making Kyo's nipples completely hard beneath the hot school T-shirt.

"Suck these for me" Yuki said and pressed a finger, then two, then three, into Kyo's mouth. Kyo sucked and sucked until Yuki was satisfied, and then he spread his legs, expecting Yuki.

Instead, Yuki's dry hand ran itself down Kyo's length. Slowly and languidly, Yuki teased Kyo until the head was weeping a few pearly-white beads.

"Yuki, stop teasing me" Kyo panted, his hands fisting.

Yuki merely smiled, blowing air into Kyo's ear, making the cat even more turned on. He then slipped a finger into Kyo, but only as he began to quicken his pace on Kyo's member. Then, he slipped another finger into Kyo, and merely held Kyo's erect member in his hand.

"Yuki! This is torture!" He cried, and Yuki kissed his ear, inserting the second finger.

"Don't worry my pet, you are going to enjoy this one thoroughly" Yuki purred.

Then Yuki finally added the third finger, and Kyo could barely take it "I am near exploding!"

Yuki then held onto Kyo, pressing down on the head of the cock "Yuki? What are you do-?" Kyo asked and then was cut off as Yuki made one forward thrust, and entered Kyo cleanly.

"Ahh.." Kyo gasped, arching back. Kyo then bent over further, so that Yuki could get into a more comfortable position. Yuki kissed Kyo's ear as he slide out, then slammed home.

"Yu--"Kyo groaned "So, hard…don't-" he shuddered as Yuki drew out again.

"Don't what?" Yuki purred as he slammed into Kyo again.

"Ah! Let me go, let me, go. I'm going to…" Kyo gasped, the suppressed climax was driving him crazy.

"Say, Kyo, you never gave me a response last night. Now that we're doing this for a third time" Yuki slid out, really slowly "Do you believe I love you yet?" He purred as Kyo dropped his head, his fingers digging into the palm of his hand.

"You are so cunning" Kyo gasped, his breath coming out shallow and quick "What part of me are you trying to fuck with? My ass or my heart?" he gasped.

Yuki bit down on Kyo's shoulder, causing Kyo to cry out " Both" Yuki said and picked up his pace." Oh shit, this is so good, you are so good " Yuki murmured, his hands drawing up to graze over Kyo's nipple.

"Ah…nnn…" Kyo groaned, trembling "Please, release me" Kyo cried.

"Ah, yes, perfect. I'm going to come" Yuki said and released Kyo.

Simultaneously, the pair released, Kyo's all over Yuki's hand, while Yuki's deep inside of Kyo.

"So hot" Yuki murmured as he created another love-bite on Kyo's pale trembling body.

Kyo bowed his head, feeling as though all the energy had been squeezed out of him. "So this is what happens when you help me" Kyo sighed.

Yuki drew out of Kyo. He licked his fingers clean as Kyo turned around, and as he saw Kyo was soiled by his own seed, Yuki kneeled down and licked Kyo too until he was clean of semen.

"Stop!" Kyo said, pushing Yuki away " Do you want us here all night?" Kyo trembled, grabbing his pants.

"I only wanted to help you clean up" Yuki pouted, sucking on a finger where Kyo's taste still lingered.

"And turn me on at the same time" Kyo sighed " I'm going home first!" he announced and stormed off, not wanting to admit that he actually didn't mind the idea of staying there with Yuki all night, doing dirty things.

Yuki smiled to himself. It was only because Yuki was taking pity on him that Kyo was able to go anywhere. Yuki took note, however, that when Kyo was perfectly well, he'd arrange a nice rendezvous down in the basement again, which would indeed, last all night.

* * *

As Kyo was on his way home from that sensual incident with Yuki in the basement, it began to rain.

Shit! Shit shit shit!" He exclaimed, looking around for possible shelter.

"There you are, cat"

Kyo turned around, and to his utter horror, Hatsuharu stood there on the same path, wiping water from his eyes.

Kyo began to run, then stumbled, feeling the effects of a fever weighing him down.

"Kyo!" Haru exclaimed, grabbing him just before he fell into the mud.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

  


**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Shigure, has Kyo come back yet?" Yuki asked as he passed by the kitchen. It was seven thirty in the evening. After cleaning up after Kyo and making a few more rounds with the props, Yuki had headed home, eager to coax Kyo into another trap of his.

"No Yuki" Shigure replied, sticking his head out from inside the kitchen " Speaking about Kyo, I hear that you and the cat are together? As in a loving couple?" he said.

"Yeah, we are. He's my pet" Yuki smiled and moved on upstairs.

"His pet! Did you hear that Ayame? Your brother has made a pet out of Kyo-chan!" Shigure exclaimed "Yuki has grown up so fast"

Yuki rolled his eyes. He stopped and looked out the window, scowling. If his Cat was out there in the rain, and he hadn't seen him or passed him by on the way home, then he was probably lying somewhere drenched and sick, and could very well die out there.

Dropping his bag, he dashed down the stairs.

"Shigure, I'm going out to look for Kyo!" Yuki called out and left, grabbing an umbrella and a coat on his way out.

Shigure and Ayame looked at each other.

"Ah, yes, he had better find Kyo, especially in this weather" Shigure nodded solemnly.

"Why? Touru asked, setting a pot of chicken soup on the table.

"Because Kyo has a tendency of getting very, very ill if left out in the rain" Ayame explained.

"Awe, how heroic! Yuki, the prince charming, going ouit to save his pet kitten, a Kitty in distress!' Ayame moaned dramatically, while Touru laughed and served the steamed rice, while Shigure looked out the kitchen window, hoping that they both returned safely.

* * *

When Kyo opened his eyes, he found that he was not in his own bedroom, in Yuki's bedroom, in the house, or at school. In fact, he had no idea where he was.

He groaned and sat up, looking around. "Where the hell am I?" He asked no one in particular.

"This is my place" Haru said, coming in.

Kyo blinked " Haru-kun?" he asked. Kyo's hazy half-dream state had taken over, leaving Kyo short of breath and very hot and feverish. Kyo sank back against the sheets, suddenly feeling heavy and drowsy and very tired all over again.

Haru felt his heart melting as he watched Kyo. He moved away from the doorway where he had been standing, and sat down next to Kyo no the bed, reaching out for the feverish Cat "All mine, my little kitten" he smiled.

Kyo blinked. He tensed as he felt something move closer to him, and backed away, panic rising up " I want need to get out." He said out loud, dragging himself across the bed and away from Haru, panting. "I want Yuki" he gasped, sweat running down his face and soaking the clothes Haru had dressed him in, making them cling to Kyo's body.

Haru smiled " Yuki's not coming for you" Haru said and crawled onto the bed, moving closer to Kyo.

"Stop it! Go away!" Kyo exclaimed, moving away as quickly as he could.

Haru reached for Kyo.

Something snapped inside Kyo. It was like a dark light was switched on in Kyo's brain. It was a mix of being cornered and being touched without permission.

"Don't, touch me" Kyo warned, his voice low and menacing.

Haru cupped Kyo's face "What are you so afraid of? I saw you and Yuki down in the basement. You like it hard don't you? I can give it to you, I can give it all to you, as hard as you want" he smiled, his lips only a breath away now.

Kyo grabbed hold of the offending hand, pulled it away and twisted Haru's arm until the other boy cried out.

"Don't mess with me. I wanted Yuki to do that. I don't want you to do _anything_" Kyo said and tossed Haru aside. He got up and glared at Haru, who stood up from the floor, cradling his sore arm.

"Don't, mess with either of us" Kyo said and pointed straight at Haru " Or else I won't forgive you. I'll tear you to pieces" he hissed, the grabbed his bag from a chair near the door, and left.

Haru sank down and closed his eyes. "Damn it, I almost got him. I was so close to breaking him! What happened?"

* * *

Kyo staggered down the road. It was still raining, and he was drenched and shivering.

"If only Yuki would come" Kyo murmured to himself.

"Kyo!"

Kyo looked up and gasped. His wish had been granted. Yuki was running towards him.

"Kyo" Yuki gasped and immediately grabbed the boy, bringing him close to his chest. Kyo wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck.

"Haru found me, then I blacked out. When I came to, I was with him. I got away, but I think he's still interested in hurting me" Kyo sniffed, holding onto Yuki tighter "He saw us in the basement"

Yuki seemed completely unconcerned with what Kyo was talking about. He held Kyo's bag by his teeth and dressed Kyo in the coat he hand brought. The he lifted, Kyo up, trying to figure out which was the best position to take the cat him.

"Wrap your legs around my torso" Yuki coaxed and Kyo complied. Yuki then opened up an umbrella he had with him and held it up with one hand, while the other, he tucked it underneath Kyo and held him in place.

"Umm, we're not going home like this, are we?" Kyo asked.

"Of course we are. How do you take a drenched kitten home; You cover and snuggle it in your shirt. Unfortunately, I am neither big enough nor tall enough to do that to you, but the main essential factor is body heat, so yes, this will do" Yuki smiled.

Kyo purred and licked Yuki on the cheek, then settled his head in the crook of Yuki's neck, just like a little kitten, and slowly, as Yuki steadily walked home, fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

On the day of the school festival, during the festivities, Yuki and Kyo were called in for a student council meeting. They were asked to give a report on the total amount of expenses up to that hour for all the clubs, as well as to give an accurate report on how much the cost of that year's festival was, compared to the years before.

"A total of only 1239! That's 3000 less then last year" Kyo said, looking at the different accounts which Yuki had brought down from the student council resource room " Yes, and the profit has greatly exceeded our expectations with a grand total of 8912 up to this hour, and it's only 12 noon" Yuki beamed.

"That's inclusive of the ticket sales right?" Kyo asked.

"Yes, as well as donations" Yuki smiled.

The pair arranged all the documents neatly on the table. Kyo stood back once his part was done.

"You know Yuki, about that thing you said earlier. What you said about me allowing you to, well, have your way with me" Kyo began.

"Mhhm..?" Yuki replied, sorting out something. In reality, he wasn't sorting out anything. He just wanted to look busy.

It had been a week or so since Yuki had rescued Kyo from the rain. Kyo had been in a feverish star for about three to four days, and during that time, had a lot of time to mull over his true feelings and consider Yuki's words more thoroughly than before, so as to come up with an answer for Yuki, because he knew that was what Yuki really wanted.

Bracing himself, Kyo decided tot take the plunge.

"You're right. I'll admit it. When Haru touched me" Kyo said and looked away " It just wasn't the same. But when you touch me…" Kyo said and sighed " What I'm trying to say is" Kyo said and reached out to Yuki, cupping his cheek and turning Yuki's face to face Kyo " I love you, and I believe you, that you do love me" he said firmly.

Yuki grabbed hold of Kyo's wrist. He pulled Kyo forward and kissed Kyo full on the lips.

"Love me? Really?" Yuki asked, breathless.

"Now you're doubting me? Will this never end?" Kyo laughed, but was cut off as Yuki kissed him again.

Kyo suddenly found himself lifted and placed on top of the table, being kissed thoroughly by Yuki, whose hands seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Sohma Yuki, I do remember we were scheduled to have a meeting here"

Yuki broke off his kiss with Kyo and turned, releasing the flustered Kyo.

"Forgive me, my cousin is just too irresistible for me to keep my hands to myself when I'm in the same room with him" Yuki smiled and pulled Kyo off the table, kissing him one last time, before letting go.

Kyo dashed to the other side of the table, blushing furiously.

"Oh, Kyo, why aren't you wearing your band?" One of the other committee members asked as all five strolled in, all of the smiling at the pair of the.

"Here, catch" Yuki said and threw Kyo's band over to him.

Kyo caught it and slipped it on, eyeing Yuki suspiciously "Did you?" Kyo mouthed.

Yuki winked at Kyo, smiling mischievously, and gathered the documents, going to the front of he room where the white board was.

"Alright, all be seated. Let the meeting commence" The Leader said, commencing the Student Council Meeting.

* * *

During the night of the school festival there was a bonfire. All the decorations and leftovers were used as the fuel, and everyone dressed up in their best, dancing and partying as the residue of their day's fun crackled away in a burning heap.

Kyo was walking around, making sure that the fire remained in check, and that there was still enough fuel to keep it going.

"Kyo" Some one called him, and took his hand.

Kyo turned and sighed " Yuki, I'm on my shift!" he said.

Yuki shook his head " You can let it die out now, the crowd is thinning out" he said " Come with me"

Kyo looked around. Not only was the crowd NOT thinning out, it was getting bigger "Yuki, I'm not blind! What the hell is your problem?" Kyo hissed.

"Just come!" Yuki insisted and dragged Kyo through the school, and finally, up to the prop and costume room. Pushing the door open, he dragged Kyo inside. Then he slammed the door shut behind Kyo. Yuki also let go of Kyo's hand.

"Hey! Yuki! Where are you?" Kyo called out.

Suddenly something clamped and locked around Kyo's neck.

"Wait! What!" Kyo gasped and just as he was about to pull the disagreeable item off, the lights turned on.

Kyo turned around and found Yuki standing against the door. His school shirt was half open, and he was wearing the same collar and chain Kyo had worn not long ago.

Kyo followed the chain and realized that it was connected to him. Touching his neck, he realized he was wearing the same collar.

"We're connected" Yuki said obviously "Surprise" he smiled " My present to you for all your hard work for me"

Kyo looked back at Yuki. Seeing the collar on Yuki made Kyo finally understand what Yuki meant by a person being way too irresistible.

Yuki laughed and reached up to take the collar off, looking as though he felt sheepish about the whole situation. However Kyo grabbed the chain and yanked Yuki forward, kissing him full on the lips " Not so fast. We have time, and you look way too irresistible in that to leave me hanging by taking it off" Kyo purred.

"Ah, I see " Yuki smiled " Once again, I caught you" Yuki smiled.

"Caug-?" Kyo began and found himself being swept off his feet and placed on the council table, legs spread and pants open, and at that rate, gone as well.

"Yuki!" Kyo exclaimed for what seemed to be the zillionth time since Kyo had accepted Yuki as his lover, and Yuki cut him off as always their hearts as well as their bodies, joining as one, finally.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

_Yay! I hope you enjoyed that :3_

_hee_

_**loves** seme-Yuki-s :3_

_So to all who don't; O-O gomen nai_

_And to all who do; **loves** you-too :3_

Au Revoir! _waves_

* * *


End file.
